The Predicament
by SirenatheWaterDragonSlayer13
Summary: Rhyir is just a normal girl, who dresses like a guy because she hates attention from guys. Until her and her best friend Delilah (aka Danny) meet Hikaru and Kaoru they slowly begin to fall for the mischievous pair.
1. Chapter 1

Delilah and Rhyir donned the extremely large school, " Deliah, you scared?" Rhyir gave Delilah a small punch on the shoulder as the school shadowed them bit by bit.

" Just a little. I never thought that I would actually be dressing like a guy, it's Danny now." She gave Rhyir a wink as they nervously wobbled towards the large doors.

_Meanwhile..._

" Hey Boss!I think we have some new students." Hikaru's light bulb turned on as he pointed to two boys hobbling towards the large school doors.

Tamaki peeked outside the window, " I didn't think there were any types left, but.. I guess I was wrong." He flipped his hair, making his usuals go crazy.

" Cake buddies!" Honey runs happily to the window pressing his face against the glass, and a light bulb turns on.


	2. Chapter 2

_Back To the Girls..._

" Excuse me miss, would you possibly know where I could find an open music room?" Rhyir gestured to her cello.

" Music Room 3 might be open, it's at end of the Northern hallway, on the top floor of the South Wing." A fellow peer giggled pointing in a general direction.

" Thank you." Rhyir gave a slight bow as she walked away. She continued until she got to the end of the North hallway climbing a set of stairs to get to the top floor of the South Wing. She was panting as she reached the top floor, lugging the cello's heavy case behind her. "Finally." she walked through the large doors into a somewhat empty room, and began to play. Eventually she became so engrossed within playing the beautiful instrument that she didn't notice the eight boys hovering over her.

" Tama-chan? Do you think there's something wrong with him?" Honey asked innocently.

" I don't believe so, but I do know that we have to snap him out of his haze." Tamaki responded snapping in the stranger's face.

At this Rhyir blinked and looked up, slinking away from the 8 boys in the purple Ouran uniforms.

" It's alright, we won't hurt you… Haruhi he looks like a commoner." Tamaki started, and finished by whispering to the brunette next to him.

A light bulb clicked on in Rhyir's head, " Isn't Haruhi a girl's name?"

" Uhhh…" Haruhi responded nervously.

" You're so obviously a girl it's funny." Rhyir smiled widely.

" Sorry, now that you know Haruhi's secret, you have to join the Host Club." Kyoya scratched the back of his head, a light bulb had clicked on there too.

" Your hair is such a vibrant shade red." Hikaru handed Rhyir a rose, and she instantly began blushing. Karou's light bulb clicked on as well.

" Well if you're going to join the Host Club, you need a school uniform." Tamaki handed Rhyir a purple suit, and she walked to their changing room to change.

Naturally nervous that someone would intrude, she did everything she could to keep the shade closed.

" No wonder you could tell so easily, you're a girl too." Haruhi tilted her head and smiled.

Rhyir shrieked, frightened by Haruhi's sudden appearance, " H-how..? Why are you in here?!"


	3. Chapter 3

" It's alright. We're both girls anyway." Haruhi nonchalantly leaned against the far wall.

Tamaki peeked his head in, " Is everything alright in…!" He stopped dead in his tracks, only to find out they had added another girl to their crew. Tamaki slowly backed out of the velvet curtains, with a deep blush on his face. " oops." He nervously muttered to himself.

Rhyir quickly swapped out her boring clothes for a crisp lavender Ouran uniform. She sighed, _Delilah fits in with crazy people so much better than me! _She thought to herself.

" Ah, Danny. I've heard from a few of my contacts that you wish to join this club?" Kyoya looked down at a purple-haired boy with vibrant indigo eyes to match his hair.

" Yep, Rhyir and I go way back sooo…" Danny answered with a smug grin. Rhyir instantly recognized the voice to be Delilah's who, shockingly, was already wearing the school's uniform.

" You seem like you would make a very nice host…" Kyoya started.

" And? I say we let him in. But first, you have to figure what type is." Tamaki pulsed with excited energy.

" Two additions in one day, how interesting." Kaoru tilted his head, already questioning Danny's gender. He didn't know it, but he was right in doing so.


	4. Chapter 4

" Quickly everyone! Positions! We're opening for hosting in five minutes!" Kyoya called.

" Ready!" the crew responded as the doors opened. " Welcome to the Host Club, how may we entertain you today?"

" I love coming here!" one of the girls who Rhyir was hosting complimented.

" Um.. Well I hope s-so. I'm s-sorry I s-stutter so much, I'm just so n-nervous." Rhyir uttered quietly making the girls swoon with his shy cuteness.

" What's your name? I'm totally requesting you next time I come! Ooo I'll bring my friends too, just so they know how positively adorable you are!" one of the girls shrieked audibly enough for Tamaki to over hear.

" For a newbie, Rhyir is doing as good as Haruhi was on her first day." Tamaki cooed.

" Look at him go Kaoru," Hikaru raved as he stared at Rhyir.

" Hikaru, you don't pay enough attention to me." Kaoru whimpered.

" I'm sorry Kaoru." Hikaru and Kaoru were up to their usual tricks of making the girls squeal with their typical tactics.

" Guest requests for Rhyir are already close to yours Haruhi." Kyoya reported.

" I'm glad for her, she's finally getting what she needs." Haruhi spaced blankly.

Tamaki waltz over to the guests to announce that the host club was closed for the day, " I apologize my fine guests, but the Host Club is officially closed for today. But make sure to come back tomorrow!" he smiled with his typical Tamaki charm.

" Aww!" the girls walked out with slumped shoulders.

"Danny, what have we gotten ourselves into…" Rhyir sighed as she looked over to see Tamaki dancing with Hikaru and Kaoru as back-up. It was odd, every time Rhyir looked at Hikaru she got this strange feeling, and looked away again.


	5. Chapter 5

" I don't know, but I loooove it!" Danny gave a thumbs up.

" Goodness gracious, I am so happy I live nowhere near any of these people…" Rhyir face-palmed for what felt like the 50th time that day.

" How did you get into Ouran anyway?" Hikaru snuck up behind Rhyir causing her to squeal, he chuckled awaiting the answer of his question.

" I-I'm a musical prodigy...I can play all of the orchestral instruments along with the bass, guitar, drums, and piano. I can also sing." Rhyir refused to look Hikaru in the eyes, she was immensely red already.

He grabbed her chin forcing her to look up at him, " I like your eyes." he then let go and walked back to the rest of the host club members.

" Del-oops, Danny I think I'm gonna call it a day. You coming?" she began to walk towards the doors to the rest of the world.

" Yeah just a sec." he gathered his stuff and the two were on their way. " See ya tomorrow guys!" Danny waved. 

**Hey guys! This is the first time I've put one of these things so I hope it worked! I want to know the ships you think would go good with this story. Also REVIEW, FOLLOW and FAVORITE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**45 minutes Later…**

Rhyir threw her bag to the side as she walked through her apartment door, Delilah following closely behind. Rhyir removed her shoes and immediately collapsed onto her couch.

" Jeez, lazy much?" Delilah sat on Rhyir's legs after flicking on the Tv.

" What? You live here, I'm not brewing tea. Plus, you sat down last." Rhyir swung her feet out from underneath Delilah and walked into the doorway leading to her room, " I'm gonna practice." she grumbled slamming the door behind her. Rhyir sat down on her piano bench, straightened her back, and positioned herself to practice playing. SHe began to play "Thanks for the memories" by Fall Out Boy on her Piano, her fingers dancing across the keys like little ballerinas. Before she knew it she was engulfed by her music, the only thing she could hear and feel.

The Host Club Boys unaware to her had just walked into her front door, just as she began to play the chorus. They all pressed their ears against the door to listen to the fascinating sound of something so common folk-ish to be played on something as elegant as the piano.

Rhyir's fingers continued to frolic about the keys when, the weight from everyone leaning on the door swung it open, spooking her immensely. " What THE FLABBERGHASTING FUDGERNUGGETS!?"

" Uhhh…" Hikaru scratched the back of his head embarrassed.

" FIRST OF ALL, how do you know where I live!? SECOND, what gives you the right to burst into my room like that!?" she screeched, jumping into her window/bed area.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses, " My family owns a private police force."

" We don't really have an answer for that one." Hikaru was at a loss for words, Rhyir looked so much more feminine when she was at home and she let her bangs down.

" P-please stop looking at me like that." Rhyir stuttered, turning away.

" Sorry.." he trailed off in reply.

" I need to keep practicing. So if you're here please be quiet so I can focus." Rhyir brushed herself off and sat back down at the bench, throwing her shoulders back, she closed her eyes and began to play "Miss Jackson" by Panic At The Disco on her piano.


End file.
